


A to Z Drabbles: Jack/Daniel

by AuroraNova



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-challenge: open the dictionary to a random page for each letter, pick a word, and then compose a J/D drabble for all twenty-six words. Mostly slash, some gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A to M

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this challenge for Deep Space Nine that I decided to try it for SG1. Of course, I own nothing herein and am not making a cent.

**Astute**

When Daniel decided to leave SGC Jack had to confess the truth. “You can’t leave. I need you.”

“The reasons I was unhappy prior to ascending are still valid, and SGC got along fine without me while I was ascended… wait, you said _I._ ” Daniel was astute as ever when it came to word choice. “Jack?”

“I didn’t get along fine without you. Ask anyone.”

“You mean you…?”

Jack kissed him. After a second of confusion Daniel enthusiastically participated.

“Don’t go,” Jack said when they stopped.

“Alright.”

“So, come to dinner with me tonight?”

Daniel laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**Botch**

Another day, another botched mission. SG-1 was on a run of those lately, but this one stood out. Jack insisted on dragging the proof back to Earth.

“People would’ve believed you without proof. It’s SGC,” pointed out Daniel, but there was no way Jack could pass up the opportunity. Besides, he figured the biologists would love him after this and that might be useful someday.

“Those are some claws,” noted Carter, who’d been spared an encounter with said claws when Jack managed a clean head shot.

Teal’c added, “Its teeth are also formidable.”

SG-1 returned with a real, until-very-recently-live dinosaur.

* * *

**Charcoal**

The scene is nothing Daniel hasn’t seen countless times: Jack arranging charcoal in the grill to his exacting specifications. It’s only made different today by the sunlight which keeps bouncing off Jack’s ring.

Daniel looks at the matching ring on his own left hand, a simple gold band. They’d already been a couple in every way but legally, so he didn’t expect to feel any different. He does, though. After all these years of friendship and love, Jack is officially his husband.

He embraces Jack from behind, kissing his husband’s neck and relishing every moment of thinking the word _husband._

* * *

**Dies Irae**

“Next time the locals decide it’s the Day of Wrath I’m going to believe them,” says Jack, angry because his burned ear hurts and he’s being eaten alive by bugs in a marsh.

“Dies Irae is actually Judgment Day in Catholic tradition,” replies Daniel. “Nothing to do with the Goa’uld.”

Jack is pretty sure he would’ve noticed God descending from Heaven, but he only saw Jaffa.

Teal’c fills his water bottle and adds a purifying tablet. “Nevertheless, I believe O’Neill is sufficiently wrathful this day.”

Jack starts to plan a strategy which will channel his wrath into getting them home.

* * *

**Erroneous**

Occasionally Daniel joins Jack, Ferretti, and possibly some other guys for drinks and pool. This time Ferretti and Jack are both smirking at the new guy’s erroneous assumption that Daniel is a lightweight in the drink department and sucks at pool. Disliking beer doesn’t preclude holding his liquor as well as the next man and he wasn’t so busy in libraries that he never learned to play pool.

He takes a swig of his rum and Coke before racking the balls to play Weathers, the new guy. Jack bets Weathers ten dollars that Daniel will win.

Jack wins the bet.

* * *

**Fundamental**

Jack hates lying about Daniel’s fundamental place in his life. This time it’s about how they spent leave. He and Daniel had a great time at the Grand Canyon, enjoying their own planet. What sucks is when they go back to SGC because Daniel has to pretend he went alone while Jack has to pretend he was at his cabin.

This lying and hiding crap is getting old. So is Jack, for that matter, and he’s thinking about retirement sooner rather than later. Then, as long as Daniel likes the idea, they can celebrate by openly taking a vacation together.                                                                                                                                             

* * *

**Grail**

Jack listened to Daniel’s explanation of the Klavmarians’ quest for a famed religious artifact with suspicious interest. Grinning, he declared, “They’re looking for their Holy Grail.”

“That’s actually a reasonable comparison, although the…”

“And I brought the Holy Hand Grenades of SGC!”

“Huh?”

“‘Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out.’”

This began to sound familiar, and Daniel realized that he was in for a mission full of Monty Python references.

* * *

**Hefty**

“The king really liked Daniel,” says Jack at the end of their briefing on M3X-227. “Offered him a hefty salary to become a royal scholar.”

“I told him I was flattered, but my place is with SG-1.”

Damn right it is. Also with Jack, except Jack hasn’t gotten up the nerve to mention that yet, which could be a good or bad thing depending on Daniel’s response.

He notices that Daniel is looking directly at him, not Hammond. Does that mean something, or is he reading too much into it because he wants to?

Jack wonders that frequently these days.

* * *

**Ichthyofauna**

Jack paused to admire the fish jumping up a small waterfall. If he ever wanted to fish for the sake of fish, this planet was promising. He wondered if he could take leave here.

“Is everything alright, sir?”

“Sure. I’m just taking a minute to observe the ichthyofauna.”

“The what?”

“The fish, Carter.” At her odd look, he added, “Hey, you and Daniel aren’t the only ones who can use big words.”

“Wishing for your gear?” asked Daniel.

“I’m scouting potential food sources.”

“We’re supposed to be home in time for dinner.”

“Yes, and that always works out so well.”

* * *

**Javelin**

Jack takes up javelin throwing. Daniel, Carter, and Teal’c all know it’s his attempt to deal with their situation but let him pretend it’s hunting practice.

It’s a month before he can talk about it, a month of ‘what ifs’ and nights wide awake, imagining the plague ravaging Earth and wondering if anyone will survive, thinking of the people and places he’ll never see again.

When he does bring it up, he simply remarks to Daniel while they gather firewood, “R.E.M. got it wrong about the end of the world.”

“I know,” says Daniel.

You don’t feel fine at all.

* * *

**Koala**

Jack can sleep anywhere, an ability Daniel envies often. Stuck in trees overnight with hundreds of hungry wolves surrounding them, Jack still managed to fall asleep.

Daniel slept about fifteen minutes all night. For one thing, humans aren’t made to sleep in trees like koalas, even if they have tied themselves to the branches, and for another it’s very disconcerting to look down into the eyes of wolves just waiting for a chance to devour him.

“How does the colonel do it?” asks Sam.

“I wish I knew,” Daniel replies, thinking fondly of his bed. Or Jack’s. Either sounds wonderful.

* * *

**Lunar**

Teal’c is a keen observer of body language, which was for most of his life the only way that rebel Jaffa could identify or communicate with each other. Therefore it is immediately obvious to him when O’Neill and Daniel Jackson’s relationship changes. He notices the smiling glances they share, the slight decrease in space between their hands, their attempts at pretending nothing has changed.

O’Neill, familiar with Teal’c’s observational prowess, realizes that Teal’c knows of their relationship. After Teal’c gives a small nod of approval, O’Neill relaxes and they both return to watching P9Y-816’s double lunar eclipse.

All is well.

* * *

**Mechanism**

Jack was standing with Daniel in a dusty building when the floor split and dropped them down several feet.

“Are you alright?” asked Daniel.

“Fine.” Jack stood - and promptly collapsed.

“Liar.”

He admitted, “Probably sprained my ankle. You?”

“Feels like I have two broken fingers, and my ass hurts.”

“Want to try kissing each other better?”

“Later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jack reached for his radio, noting, “We didn’t even touch anything.”

“I think the mechanism was activated by light.”

Great. Now in addition to watching what they touched, they needed to watch where they shone their flashlights.


	2. N to Z

**Narrative**

Now that he and Jack are together Daniel notices Jack pays more attention to archaeological finds. His eyes still tend to glaze over at the details, but he makes an effort because Daniel cares, the same way Daniel has learned the basics of hockey and baseball.

For example, Jack actually takes a good look at the pictorial narrative Daniel is currently studying. Most of his comments are along the lines of, “That looks uncomfortable,” or, “Huh, they brought cats,” but he also discovers that someone on P9X-104 invented the guillotine. Daniel once knew doctoral candidates who contributed less to scholarship.

* * *

**Owe**

Sam goes down to visit Daniel in the infirmary, but never quite makes it because she hears General O’Neill reading to him. Reading something that sounds like one of Daniel’s archaeology journals, no less. That’s when it hits her and everything makes sense: their shared looks, comments, and touches, the general reading archaeology material without complaining. It shouldn’t have taken her so long to realize, and she wonders how long they’ve been together.

She doesn’t approve because they’re risking too much with the program, but she won’t say a word to anyone. If nothing else, Sam owes them her silence.

* * *

**Peruse**

While waiting for dinner to cook Daniel perused _National Geographic_ until Jack announced, “My mom wants to meet you,” at which point Daniel ceased to care about the Andros Barrier Reef.

“You told her about us?”

“She figured it out. Apparently I mention you in conversation frequently.”

“She’s okay with you having a boyfriend?”

“She’s thrilled I have a life outside of the Air Force, actually.”

“I’d very much like to meet her.” Even if the idea induced some nerves. It pleased Daniel to learn he was so much a part of Jack’s life that his mom realized their relationship.

* * *

**Quip**

“We got to keep this mothership,” quips Jack, whose preference would’ve been to keep the mothership _and_ his commission. Although with President Kinsey in charge Jack isn’t as attached to Earth as he was, and stealing the mothership was the only way to keep Teal’c out of the NID’s clutches.

Since it’s just the four of them in the mothership now, he and Daniel are going to have to come clean to Carter and Teal’c.

“I guess this means we don’t have to pretend you two aren’t a couple anymore,” says Carter.

Teal’c says, “Indeed not.”

Well, that was easy.

* * *

**Rout**

Hammond has learned to recognize when it’s best not to ask too many questions. This is a prime example, brought to him (as often happens) by SG-1. He’s sure he doesn’t want to know why Colonel O’Neill and Dr. Jackson ended up in a bar fight.

“We routed them,” says O’Neill. “They had no idea who they were starting a fight with. And they did start it, sir. Everyone agreed on that.”

“We were minding our own business,” agrees Dr. Jackson, “but you interfere with Jack’s air hockey at your own peril.”

Hammond dismisses them to avoid hearing any more.

* * *

**Scorch**

Daniel said, “You told me if I still wanted you without the sex potion, you’d be interested.”

“I remember.” How could he not? It had been an _extremely_ memorable mission which had Jack cursing the circumstances because fighting off Daniel’s advances was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Chivalry had never been so difficult.

“Janet’s cleared me.”

That much was obvious since he was at Jack’s house, not the infirmary. The question was, did Daniel still want him?

“So are you interested? Because I still want you.”

“Thank God,” said Jack, pulling Daniel in for a scorching kiss.

* * *

**Tamale**

Carter’s cough sounded suspiciously laugh-like and Teal’c gave him the Raised Eyebrows of Amusement. Jack couldn’t even blame them because this was too damn much.

He’d only finished the tamale because Daniel was getting full and the natives were offended if you left food on the plate. In retrospect he should’ve risked offense.

“You did explain to them that we had no idea that’s how they ask for divorce, right?” he asked Daniel.

“Of course. I also mentioned that we’re not married, so, ah, they decided we need to have a marriage ceremony before the divorce ceremony.”

Carter undeniably laughed.

* * *

**Ursa Minor**

It’s cold up on Jack’s roof. Daniel wishes Jack would catch on to the fact that he doesn’t really care about Ursa Minor or any other constellation, but he does care about Jack. Cares, loves, wants. He almost says something to the effect of, ‘Many people would consider this a date,’ but stops himself. Again.

“You know, lots of people would consider this romantic,” says Jack, clearly the braver of them.

“Including you?”

“I’m not the most romantic guy, but yeah.”

“Me too.” Daniel stands up, elated. “Let’s go inside. I have some ideas on how we can warm up.”

* * *

**Vindicate**

Once the stargate went public an academically vindicated Daniel was flooded with offers from universities even before his book came out. They decided he’d guest lecture for a year.

“I’m torn between the Oriental Institutes at the University of Chicago and Oxford.”

“Not Cairo?”

“I’m won’t put you through a year of not speaking the language. I’ll make shorter trips to Egypt.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“You could teach as well, if you’re interested.”

“What, Touring the Galaxy 101?”

“Any school would be thrilled to have you.”

“I’ll think about it. No tests, though. Not going to spend my retirement grading tests.”

* * *

**Warlock**

Despite the team’s best efforts to explain otherwise most Elkagarians believed SG-1 possessed supernatural abilities, and as leader this made Jack a warlock lord in their eyes. This was amusing until a distraught father begged him to use his powers to heal a dying girl, and Jack knew that when he got home it would be a bad night.

It was different this time, and not quite so bad, because Daniel joined him in bed. Daniel didn’t demand anything or insist Jack talk; he just offered comfort with his silent understanding and presence.

Surprisingly, Jack managed a bit of sleep.

* * *

**X**

“I have an idea.”

“You’re leaving _now?_ ”

“It’ll be worth it.”

_A Minute Later_

“Whipped cream?”

“You approve?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“It’s cold.”

“Don’t worry, my tongue’s nice and warm.”

“I wasn’t exactly worried… Jack!”

“Like that, huh?”

“Mmm.”

“It’s a good thing this is a full can. Here, try some.”

“It tastes better this way.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“You were right. This was worth the interruption.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

“Oh, do that again.”

“This?”

“Yes.”

“How about this?”

“What – hey, I want a warning before you put something cold there!”

“Sorry. All set now, see?”

“What?”

“X marks the spot.”

* * *

**Yeti**

“Do you think Bigfoot could be an alien?”

They’d been together long enough that odd pillow talk didn’t surprise Daniel. He liked the intimacy of it when Jack shared his musings like this, lying together on a lazy Sunday morning.

“It’s possible that yetis are actually an alien species which occasionally visits Earth.”

“I think the Loch Ness Monster is a hoax, though.”

“A few years ago you called it _all_ lies and fairy tales.”

“I’ve seen enough to admit there might sometimes be basis in fact.”

“I’ll let you know if we find evidence for a race of yetis.”

* * *

**Ziggurat**

Jack was settling in his sleeping bag near Daniel’s latest ziggurat when he started thinking how unfair it was that they couldn’t get married.

That was when he realized just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Daniel. He therefore started considering how he’d propose, and if they should go to Canada or wait in the hopes that they could get married in Colorado in the future.

He leaned over to give Daniel a kiss. “Night gorgeous.”

Daniel’s smile filled the whole tent. Jack definitely wanted to see that for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious: which was your favorite?


End file.
